


Temporary Fix

by Tbslvibes



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Haylor - Freeform, Smut, The other boys are only briefly mentioned, fRick modest, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbslvibes/pseuds/Tbslvibes
Summary: “I love you Lou, you’re it for me you know?” Harry told him breaking the silence, using one hand to brush through Louis’ hair.“I know Haz, you’re it for me too. Love you” Louis replies snuggling into Harry’s embrace. After a few moments of silence he replied again “Taylor wishes she got to have ‘sex icon’ Harry Styles” he teases sticking his tongue out which makes Harry snort.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 20





	Temporary Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely on the song temporary fix :) hope you enjoy! My first time writing smut or any longish fanfic!

The interview had only been going on for about 15 minutes but Louis was already over it. Today was supposed to be one of their rare days off and he had plans to relax with Harry, but damage control was called in after he and Harry had interacted a little to much onstage the night before according to management. As soon as they were called into that meeting Louis had tried to his best to argue and get them out of it but once he was threatened with a “weekend getaway” with Eleanor he back downed immediately. Once they had got home Harry had held Louis in his arms tightly, kissed his forehead and whispered sweet nothings in his ear until they fell asleep. 

Louis looked over to where Harry was sitting on the opposite side of the sofa. Liam was sitting directly next to himself, Niall next to him and then Harry with the interviewer (a pretty brunette wearing red lipstick and a short black dress) in a chair in front of them. Harry was politely nodding to whatever she was saying. He had one leg crossed over the other with his fingers interlaced on his knee. His hair was wavy and just long enough to bounce in front of his eyes but not long enough to block his vision. He was wearing a tight black v-neck with black skinny jeans to match, alongside a dangling necklace. Damn he looked good. 

“And what about you Louis?” The interviewer asked shaking Louis out of his thoughts. 

“Sorry love what was the question?” He asked throwing on his fake cheeky smile reserved for paps and media situations.

“Looks like tommo got stuck in dreamland again” Niall teased and laughed with Liam, Harry on the other hand raised an eyebrow shooting him a questioning glance ‘you alright?’ It seemed to ask. 

“Piss off Nialler” Louis shoved him playfully and gave Harry a discreet nod

“It’s alright” the lady smiled “I asked what are your thoughts on Haylor? The rest of the boys already answered, quite enthusiastically I may add” She laughed shooting a wink at Harry. The interviewer seemed nice enough but the question was enough to make Louis’ insides curl up. 

“Ah I see we’re asking the important questions now” Louis shot back with his usual sass which earned a snort from Niall. Behind the camera a member of their management gave him a stern look that quickly sobered them both up. “I think that as long as they are both happy that’s all that matters” He replied a bit forcibly looking mostly at the ground. Based on the interviewers and management's reaction he had done a believable enough job but the arm around his shoulder from Liam told him otherwise.

The interview continued along with the same boring questions like “what’s your favorite song off the album?” And “If you could go on holiday where would you go?” Etc, so Louis allowed himself to slip back into his thoughts. He knew he should be his normal sassy talkative self but the whole situation had him on edge. 

Harry had been sneaking glances to Louis through the interview and he knew something was off, especially after the Haylor question which he had been waiting for, but still made himself cringe. As Liam gave a lengthy answer about life on tour Harry allowed himself a lingering glance at his boyfriend. His legs were spread slightly, the jeans clinging to his thighs, his arms were crossed over his chest and he was looking at the interviewer but Harry could tell he wasn’t paying attention.

He desperately wished he could take Louis home and take whatever thoughts going through his head out and replace them with something else. As his eyes flicked over Louis’ body once more (if his mouth watered at the sight of Louis filling his jeans then that was no one else’s business) he noticed Louis looking back at him. As their eyes caught Louis’ lips turned into a slight smirk. Harry quickly avoided eye contact, forcing himself not to react and turned back to answer a question he had just been asked.

“So Harry whats it like being a ‘sex icon’?” The interviewer asked, her tone just on the edge of flirtatious. He tensed and bit his lip combing his head to find an answer. Truth was he hated it, but he couldn’t just say that. 

“Well you see..” he started in his normal slow drawl when he noticed Louis shifting in his seat in his peripheral. He let his eyes flicker over for a second and saw a flash of his abdomen and he pulled up his jeans. Harry swallowed harshly and forced his eyes away from the sight. 

“It’s a very weird thing to think about as you can imagine, I don’t really enjoy it much” He finished. He knew it was a lame answer but it would have to do. The lady seemed pleased enough and moved on. Louis adjusted again to catch Harrys attention and once they locked eyes he moved his microphone in between his spread legs. It was an innocent enough move to anyone else watching but Harry knew Louis was teasing him. 

Harry tightened his eyes into a slight glare warning Louis to knock it off. The other man just winked and lifted the mic to his lips to answer a question. Harry felt a sense of relief but it was short lived as Louis finished. Once he finished responding he placed the mic back in between his legs but this time he started to slowly move his hand up and down the handle. Harry watched the movement in desire biting his lip softly. Before Louis could speed up Liam leaned over hitting his chest playfully laughing at a joke he had just made, causing Louis to drop the act and laugh along with him so he didn’t get caught once again not paying attention. Harry let out a breath be didn’t know he had been holding and relaxed back into the sofa, adjusting his legs to cover up his semi.

The rest of the interview went uneventful except for a couple of caught glances between the two. As soon as the interview was called to a wrap they said their goodbyes and hightailed it out of there with Harry grabbing Louis wrist half-dragging him into their car waiting for them. 

“I can’t believe you did that” Harry grumbled as their driver got the car in motion. 

“Oh come off it Hazza it was just a bit of teasing” Louis smiled playing innocent and kissed the curly lads cheek. 

“I’ll show you teasing” He had received as a reply, the deep grumbles of the younger boys voice going straight to his groin. It definitely didn’t help that Harry moved his hand to grab firmly at his thigh. 

When they pulled up to their house Harry leaned into Louis space and whispered right into his ear, “Get upstairs. I want you fully undressed and spread out for me by the time I get up there.” He sucked a dark mark on the skin behind Louis ear before pulling away to talk to their driver. Louis took a deep breath before opening the car door and booking it into the building. He slid off his shoes, threw his coat at the coach not caring where is landed and proceeded to get rid of the rest of his clothes as he made his way to the bedroom. 

He opened their bedside table and pulled out the lube placing it on the bed before climbing onto it himself. Before getting comfy he had a second thought and leaned over grabbing one of Harry's discarded t-shirts laying on the floor and pulled it on. It was large to the point it draped off one of his shoulders and landed down to his upper thighs but he knew Harry would get worked up over it, plus it smelt like the other boy. Louis laid down so his head was on the pillow but his legs were bent and spread. As he waited he slowly started to jerk himself off inhaling the scent of the t-shirt. His eyes fluttered shut as he picked up the pace letting out soft little grunts. 

“What do we have here Lou?” Harrys voice, amused but laced with want pierced through Louis’ ears shocking him. His eyes quickly opened and his cheeks flushed but he didn’t stop his movements. 

“I couldn’t.. ah.. you were taking too long” he breathed out looking at his boyfriend stood in the doorway. “Hurry up then” he reached one hand out to motion him closer, getting more desperate. 

“Fuck lou look at you” Harry said in awe climbing into their bed and on top of Louis, effectively removing he smaller mans hands and replacing them with his own. “All worked up for me already.. in my shirt too, fuck you look so good love” he breathed into Louis’ ear sending shivers down his spine. Harry kissed across his jaw before finally smashing their lips together. They moved in time with the other, fighting for dominance even though they both knew Harry was taking the lead tonight. Harry pulled back with a bite to Louis’ bottom lip.

“You had me all hot and bothered in that interview babes” he told him pressing hot kisses into his neck. “What would have happened if someone noticed huh?” Harry asked, biting down leaving a purple mark against Louis’ pale skin. 

“Ah.. sorry hazza” Louis whined arching up into the kisses. “Just.. it was so boring and.. oh fuck!.. you looked so good” he rolled his hips up desperate for any sort of contact. 

Harry hummer against his neck before moving down to his chest, moving a hand to come mess with Louis right nipple. “Are you sure it wasn’t something else lou? Maybe a little bit of jealousy?” He pried with a bit of amusement before taking the left perky nub into his mouth sucking at it. Louis moaned bringing a hand to rest in Harry's locks. 

“Maybe.. just a tad” He panted then whacked his head lightly when he saw Harry's smirk. “Shut up your mine” he said, slightly possessive but mostly fond, because they both knew it was true. 

“All yours babe, I’m not going anywhere” Harry reassured anyway pausing to smile up at his lover, before continuing to press open mouthed kisses down his torso. “And your all mine” He growled, grabbing Louis' hips firmly, sucking him down without warning. 

Louis yelped in surprise and moaned tightening the grip he had in Harry’s hair. “Fuck! Oh god Harry feels so good” He panted as Harry took him deeper massaging his hip bones as he bobbed him up and down, occasionally pulling back to suck at his rip or pay attention to the vein underneath his shaft. “Hazza I’m going to cum if you don’t stop” Louis managed to gasp out between moans. 

“Finish for me love” Harry pulled back to say his voice slightly more hoarse from the activity, before diving back in to deep throat Louis. It only took a few more bobs until he spilled down Harry’s throat arching his back and yelling his name. Once Harry had sucked him dry, he pulled back with a satisfied smirk and immediately pressed their lips together.

Louis frantically kissed back, slightly sloppy from his post-orgasm state but still fast and passionate. As they made out Louis slide his hand down to Harry's still clothed member, palming him through his jeans. Harry groaned into the kiss rolling his hips into Louis’ hand. He quickly unzipped Harry’s jeans and pulled them down along with his underwear to his mid thighs. Harry let out a small whine and thrusted his hips down into Louis’ stomach, leaking precum onto his own t-shirt Louis was wearing which just turned him on more.

“Come on babes come for me” Louis encouraged wrapping his hand around Harry’s length, jerking him off quickly. Harry moved his hips in time with the movements fucking into Louis’ hand moaning and panting harshly against his lips.

“Fuck you feel so good, I love you Lou fuck!” He gasped out as he spilled hot cum into Louis’ hand and onto his clothed stomach. Harry let his weight fall onto Louis as they basked in their post-orgasmic states trying to catch their breaths. 

After a couple of minutes Harry pulled off with a slight peck to Louis’ lips and left to get a hot washcloth so they could clean up. He wiped himself down first then walked over to the bed sitting next to his boyfriend. He softly took Louis’ hand and gently wiped it off, kissing his palm once he was done. He then helped Louis sit up and took the cum-covered t-shirt off of him and placed it into the laundry alongside the clothes he was wearing. 

They got into pajamas (really just boxers for Harry and boxers with another one of Harry’s tees for Louis) and got into bed for good this time. Harry pulled Louis close so that their legs interlocked, Louis had his head on Harry’s chest and their arms were wrapped around each others waists. 

“I love you Lou, you're it for me you know?” Harry told him breaking the silence, using one hand to brush through Louis’ hair. 

“I know Haz, You’re it doesn’t me too. Love you” Louis replies snuggling into Harry's embarace. After a couple beats of silence he replied again, “Taylor wishes she got to be with ‘sex icon’ Harry Styles” he teased sticking his tongue out which made Harry snort. 

“Go to bed you loser” He said fondly kissing Louis’ forehead and pulling him closer. They fell back into silence and began to slowly drift off. They both knew there would be more boring and jealousy inducing interviews, as well as damage control, but for now they had each other. They had their temporary fix, and that was enough for them.


End file.
